


The Problem with Poison Apples

by Walking_in_Wonderland



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Long Lost Family, Magic, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Sheriff Emma Swan, Storybrooke, partially book compliant, the rotten four, they end up in Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walking_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Walking_in_Wonderland
Summary: Carlos's hole in the barrier never closed, and now Maleficent has the Dragon's Eye. The world is about to descend into chaos, and Mal only has one option if she wants to keep her newfound friends safe. With magic running rampant on The Isle now she channels it to send the other three as far away as she can. What she doesn't realize is she sent them to another dimension - Storybrooke.When they arrive Evie, Jay, and Carlos are determined to get back and save Mal. Evie finds the perfect opportunity in a long-lost relative who she discovers in Storybrooke, and she is all to happy to use the skills she learned on The Isle to manipulate them to do what she wants.It isn't until it's too late that Evie realizes she made a mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Once Upon a Time/Descendants crossover that nobody asked for, but I wrote anyway. I want to warn you all, I am not caught up on OUAT, so this story likely won't follow the show very closely. I'm basically just going to take all the pieces I liked from it and use them.
> 
> Also, this does take place around the end of the first Descendants book, so a lot of the story will take place before the kids have ever been in Auradon.
> 
> And finally, this might veer into M territory depending on how dark I decide to go with the Rotten Four's backstory, so you have been warned.

The ground shook beneath Evie’s feet, and she gripped Mal’s hand tighter. All four of them stared around the crumbling fortress with wild eyes as stones fell around them. Goblins screeched from rooms they couldn’t see and dark clouds formed in the sliver of sky they could see through the windows. The Dragon’s Eye was nowhere to be found, and Evie had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she knew exactly where it was - clutched in the long-fingered hand of a certain purple sorceress with the same glowing green eyes as Mal.

“What did we do?” Carlos asked, his voice shaking.

“What we had to. Come on, we gotta go,” Mal ordered and started for the door. She dragged Evie along with her, and the boys raced to catch up. They were almost there, only a few more steps and they would be out into the hall and on their way back to the city, but the high arch of the doorway toppled in on itself. The impact of the stones hitting the marble floor sent them all tumbling backwards, coughing as dust and debris filled their lungs.

Evie lost her grip on Mal as she hit the ground hard, her head smacking into a broken stone. Colors exploded before her eyes and for a moment she couldn’t see anything. When her vision cleared she found Mal kneeling in front of her, worry clouding her eyes.

“E? You okay?” Mal asked.

“Fine,” Evie murmured as she reached up to touch the part of her head that throbbed with pain. Her hand came away bloody. Her stomach churned at the sight. Mal offered her a hand. She took it, and was pulled to her feet. She swayed as the world spun around her, and Mal had to catch her.

“We gotta go. Now,” said Jay from where he inspected the caved in doorway. A deep gash cut across his forehead and dripped blood into his eyes, but he barely seemed to notice. Carlos stood next to Mal, cradling an arm that looked as though a rock might have fallen on it. Around them dust and stone cascaded down from the ceiling, and Evie feared that any second the whole place would come down on their heads.

“Where do you propose we go, huh? The only way out is blocked,” Mal demanded, her voice climbing in octaves as her panic grew.

“We can shift enough of these rocks to climb over,” Jay countered. He reached for a large rock that rested near his foot, but Mal shook her head. Her eyes were distant, and they had a dull green glow.

“No,” she mumbled almost to herself. “There isn’t enough time.”

“Mal, we have to do something. Jay’s right, if we move fast enough we can get out before the ceiling comes down,” Evie offered as she swayed again and only remained on her feet because of Mal’s arm wrapped securely around her waist.

“Yeah, you can’t even stand up and Carlos can’t move his arm, so no, we aren’t doing that.”

“So we’re just going to stay here and let the roof fall on our heads?” Carlos asked as he danced out of the way of a stone that come rocketing toward him from above. It landed with a crash and sent a spray of dust into Evie’s face that made her splutter and cough.

In the confusion Mal’s arm disappeared from around her waist, and when she was able to open her eyes again she found Mal standing a few feet away from them, her face determined and her eyes sad. She raised her hands and Evie’s heart skipped a beat.

“M? What are you doing?” she asked, her voice calm and only wavering just a little.

The world flashed green and Evie felt herself being ripped into a thousand different directions. A scream echoed around her, and she wasn’t sure if it had come from her or Carlos. Pressure forced its way down her throat and kept her from taking a breath. Her body lurched and the ground rushed up to meet her. She slammed into the ground and inhaled a lungful of dirt that sent her into another fit of coughs.

“Mal? Jay? Carlos?” she croaked as she tried to turn her head to look for her friends. It still ached from hitting the stone back in Maleficent’s castle, so instead of the faces of her friends she was met only with a blur of colors and a churning stomach.

“Evie?” Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Jay’s voice. Despite the pain in her head and her chest she struggled to push herself off the ground. A pair of hands were there helping her sit. A stranger’s face swam before her vision as a gentle hand brushed a bit of dirt off her face.

“Are you okay?” asked a woman with a strange accent Evie didn’t recognize.

“Where are my friends?” Evie rasped out. Her mouth was full of dust and grit that scraped against her throat and made it ache.

“We’re over here,” Jay said, and Evie swung her head around to find Jay crouched in front of Carlos, pressing his beanie against a cut beneath Carlos’s ear.

Evie coughed again. “Mal?”

Carlos dropped his eyes and shook his head.

Panic made Evie’s heart erratic. She shoved against the strange woman still holding her up and tried to stand. The woman held on tight and pushed her back down.

“I don’t think you should be standing up right now. We need to get you to a hospital,” the woman said.

Evie shook her head and the world spun. She pitched forward and was sick in the grass. The woman held her tight and brushed back her hair until Evie was done. Ice cold sweat beaded her forehead as Evie took a few steadying breaths. Her body shook and her head throbbed making it hard to concentrate.

“You should lay down,” the woman offered.

“No,” Evie protested, but didn’t have the strength to fight when the woman lowered her to the ground. A warm hand wrapped around hers and Evie let her eyes flutter closed. The ringing in her ears and the pain pulsing in her head made it impossible for Evie to think. A haze settled over her thoughts, and she couldn’t remember what she’d been trying to say. Panic prodded at the edges of her mind, but she couldn’t remember anymore what she was supposed to be worried about.

Somewhere nearby she heard Jay speak. “She needs help.”

“The nearest hospital is a few blocks away. You three stay here, and I’ll go get help.”

“I can carry her. You help Carlos.”

The next thing Evie knew strong arms were sliding under her and lifting her off the ground. Her cheek met with smooth leather, and the studs of Jay’s jacket pressed into her cheek. The pain was nothing compared to the pain in her head. She let her head loll against his shoulder and didn’t even try to open her eyes. The rhythmic sway of his steps eased her into a state between wakefulness and sleep.

“My friend needs help. She got hit on the head.” Jay’s voice vibrated up through his chest, and she felt it against her cheek. She smiled. She liked the deep vibrations of his voice reverberating through her. Then he was gone, and she felt cold where his arms had been holding her. She reached out desperate hands as she tried to pull him back toward her.

“I’m right here, Evie. It’s okay,” he said as his hand found hers and held on tight.

She opened her eyes. People in white coats with cold eyes surrounded by cold white walls were flocked around her as she lay on a bed they pushed through sterile halls. The smell that hung in the air stung her nose. There were so many voices and words being thrown around above her. They made her head spin. Something pinched her arm, and she yelped.

“I’m okay,” she slurred out as someone started to unzip her jacket. “Go find Mal.”

“Evie, I don’t think,” Jay started, but his words were lost as his hand slipped out of hers, and a man in one of the white coats pulled Jay away into a room and closed the door.

“Jay?” Evie shouted after him and tried to sit up. “Jay!”

A strong hand pushed her back down. “You need to lay down. Your friend is going to be okay.”

“No!” Evie screeched as she thrashed on the bed trying to jump down and go after Jay. The movement jostled her head and made white spots pop before her eyes, but she didn’t care. She needed to get to Jay, and help Carlos, and find Mal. Her chest heaved with her labored breathing as she alternated between screaming and coughing until her throat was raw.

There were hands coming from all directions to hold her down. People were shouting in panicked voices as they pinned her to the bed. She fought until her limbs got too heavy and her eyelids drooped despite her efforts to keep them open. She sagged back against the bed and tried to breathe through the ache in her chest.

What had they done to her?

Black crept into the edges of her mind until it consumed her thoughts and Evie slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie wakes up in an unfamiliar place desperate to get back to the others. The people in this strange town have other ideas.

The bed beneath Evie felt like laying on a cloud, and she swore her toes had never been so warm in her whole life. She fought against the approach of wakefulness and yearned to remain warm and lost in her dreams, but as she felt the aches and pains from her earlier ordeal, she knew she couldn’t fight it. Begrudgingly she opened first one eye then the other and took stock of her surroundings.

She lay in a narrow bed with bars on the sides with a tube hooked up to her arm. There was a small counter in the corner with a sink and pamphlets about washing your hands. The lights had been dimmed and the blinds on the windows were shut. She appreciated the solitude for the chance it gave her to assess her injuries.

She still felt the dull throb from where she’d hit her head and her shoulder ached from where she had landed on it. Her throat felt raw from breathing in the debris back in Maleficent’s castle, and a deep exhaustion that reached deep in her bones made her want nothing more than to close her eyes and go back to sleep.

“Mayor, what a surprise to see you here.”

Her gaze flitted to the glass door where she could see a sliver of the hallway beyond. A man in a white coat stood talking with two women, a blonde in a red leather jacket, and a brunette who had the kind of presence that drew attention when she entered a room.

“We heard there was an incident that I might have some insight into,” the brunette explained and Evie assumed she must be the mayor.

“You mean the children.”

“We do. We’d like to speak with the girl,” replied the blonde. The woman glanced through the glass at Evie, and Evie snapped her eyes closed so they wouldn’t know she had woken.

“She needs to rest,” the man protested.

“Listen, we don’t know who they are or how they got here. The faster we get in front of this thing, the better. Who knows who or what else might have come through with them,” pressed the blonde. Evie opened one eye just enough to watch the blonde take a step forward so she could loom over the small man. He stood his ground as he glared up at her.

“You have fifteen minutes,” he grumbled and backed away.

“Thank you, doctor.” The brunette gave him a polite nod as he shuffled away. Both women turned to Evie’s door, and the blonde pulled it open. Evie settled into her pillow and steadied her breathing to make them think she was still asleep.

“I know you’re not asleep.” She recognized the voice of the blonde.

Her heart skipped a beat and she peeled her eyes open. The two women stood at the foot of the bed watching her. The blonde stared stony faced, while the brunette offered a kind smile. Unease churned inside Evie’s chest at the thought of what she must look like right then with blood caked in her hair, grime and dust from the castle coating her face, and she was sure more than one bruise speckled across her arms and face. She was happy there wasn’t a mirror nearby.

“Hello,” the brunette greeted. She rounded the bed to stand next to Evie and offer her hand. “I’m Mayor Regina Mills and this is Sheriff Emma Swan. We came by because we have a few questions for you.”

Evie eyed her hand, but didn’t take it. “Where am I?”

“The women exchanged glances.

“You don’t know where you are?” Sheriff Swan asked.

“If I did, would I be asking?” Evie snapped back.

Mayor Mills offered her another smile in an attempt to hide the concern that clouded her eyes. “You’re in a town called Storybrooke. Do you have any idea how you got here?”

Evie looked away and bit her lip. The memory of Mal using her magic to send them away replayed in her mind. She knew exactly how she’d gotten there, but she wasn’t about to explain to them what had happened. They had no right to know.

“No,” she murmured in a voice that shook more than she had intended. The Sheriff gave her a sharp look that Evie knew meant the woman saw right through her lie.

“Anything you might know could help. Did you open a portal to get here? Did someone send you here?” Sheriff Swan pressed.

“Even if you could just tell us where you’re from,” Mayor Mills added. “That would be an immense help.”

“Where are Jay and Carlos?”

“They’re fine. The white haired boy is off getting patched up and the other one is getting something to eat. You can talk to them later,” Sheriff Swan explained. Evie could hear a hint of impatience in her voice as she crossed her arms.

Mayor Mills reached down and clasped Evie’s hand. “I know this must be-”

The contact made Evie flinch. She yanked her hand away and held it out of the mayor’s reach. “Don’t.”

The mayor’s jaw dropped and she froze hunched over the bed, her gaze locked on Evie’s arm. Evie’s gaze glanced down and found the mayor staring at a series of jagged red lines that cut across Evie’s arm, a scar she’d had for as long as she could remember. Shame roiled inside her, and she shoved the arm under the blanket and out of sight. The scar was her one blemish, her one flaw and Evie hated it.

You could have been so beautiful. She heard her mother’s voice murmur in her head.

“No, I’m sorry - I didn’t mean -” the mayor stammered. “ I just - where did you get that?”

“I don’t know. Mother would never tell me,” Evie murmured and averted her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at the intense stare of Mayor Mills.

“Emma, we need to talk,” Mayor Mills murmured, then turned and offered a smile to Evie that didn’t feel as genuine as the first one. “Try to get some rest. If you remember anything or need anything just let us know.”

“I will,” Evie lied, and the women left.

She let their footsteps fade down the hall before yanking the blankets away. At some point they must have changed her out of her clothes and into the thin blue sheath of fabric she wore. Her clothes and shoes were nowhere in sight, but she didn’t have time to care. As fast as she could she yanked off all the things connecting her to the machines surrounding her. Ripping the tube out of her arm only pinched a little, not near as much as the ache in her head from her earlier fall.

The cold of the floor felt familiar under her bare feet as she leapt out of bed. She’d spent many a morning back home sprinting across the room in bare feet in search of her slippers, so she barely noticed it as she shuffled toward the door. As soon as she was on her feet and moving the room blurred around her, and she couldn’t keep track of which way was up and which was down.

Her stomach lurched, and she had to resist the urge to let herself sink to the floor. She had to find the boys and make sure they were okay. The three of them had to get back to The Isle and save Mal. Maleficent had her magic now, and it would be utter chaos. If Mal had somehow managed to survive the castle collapsing, she would need their help. They had to get back, and they had to do it fast.

Her face smacked into the cold tile before Evie had even realized she’d fallen. The hard ground beneath her made everything hurt worse. Her head throbbed and her breathing hurt, but she ignored all the pain as she tried to push herself back up on shaky arms. The boys needed her. Mal needed her. She had to be strong like they were.

“Evie!” Someone shouted nearby. She thought it was Mal, and her heart leapt, but the voice had been too deep and sounded much too old.

Someone crouched on the ground next to her and helped Evie struggle into a sitting position. She noticed for the first time that something was beeping erratically behind her. The sound echoed in Evie’s ears, and she had to bite back a groan.

“What are you doing out of bed?” A hand rested against her cheek and guided Evie’s face upward. The blurry face of Mayor Mills swam before her.

“Let me go,” Evie said, but didn’t make any effort to fight against the arms holding her up.

“Is she okay?” came another voice that Evie recognized as Sheriff Swan.

“Doctor, I’d like to take her home. I think she’ll be more comfortable there,” the mayor said.

This time Evie did struggle. She pushed against Mayor Mills’s touch and tried to drag herself to her feet. “No, I’m not going anywhere with you.”

“Evie. Evie, listen to me. You’re okay. I’m not going to hurt you,” the mayor’s grip was strong, and Evie couldn’t get away. “Calm down. It’s okay.”

The mayor reached up and brushed a lock of sweaty blue hair away from Evie’s eyes with more gentleness than Evie had ever experienced before. Even when Mayor Mills had pulled her fingers away, Evie could still feel the echo of their touch against her skin. She froze and stared into the mayor’s soft gaze, all her protestations dying on her tongue.

“I’ve been looking for you for so long,” Mayor Mills breathed as she gave Evie a teary smile.

“Why would you be looking for me?” Evie breathed, almost certain now that she must be dreaming. The air around her felt thick and warm. She couldn’t feel the cold floor beneath her anymore. Her head swam. Colors were too bright and her body felt so heavy, like it was dragging her deeper into this bizarre dream.

“Because you’re my daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming? I'm so into Regina as Evie's mom, and that is honestly the whole reason I am writing this fic. Just wait until you all see what I have planned.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Come follow me on tumblr. I post all sorts of fun gay stuff. It's a good time. - alifeoflesbionage
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After wondering all her life, Evie finally learns the truth about her mother and the scar on her arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter is a little short. I'll make it up to you on the next one! <3

“You’re lying,” Evie accused even as she continued to cling to Mayor Mills for support. There was no question in her mind now. This had to be a dream. She must have passed out when she hit her head back in the castle and was still asleep.

Wake up. Wake up. She thought to herself as the mayor’s face came in and out of focus before her eyes.

“No, I’m not. These scars,” she turned Evie’s arm to display the three jagged lines, “I know how you got them. I was there. I remember.”

Evie froze. She looked at the mayor, searching her face for some indication that she wasn’t telling the truth. “I don’t believe you.”

“You were barely a year old when it happened-” Regina’s voice hitched, and her eyes glistened with tears she tried to hold back. Her gaze wandered to the scars. Her finger ghosted over the raised skin, and she bit her lip. “The woman who tried to take you hated me. Oh did she hate me.”

“Why?”

Mayor Mills’s eyes found Evie’s again. They looked sad and pained. “Because I wasn’t a good person, and I was very unkind to her. She wanted to get back at me for it, so one day, she tried to take you away from me.”

“And she succeeded.”

“No,” Regina shook her head. “Not that time. The time you got those scars she sent a flock of crows to steal you away. If I hadn’t been on my way to check on you-” She had to stop again and take a deep breath. A tear escaped and streaked down her cheek. Evie watched it, mesmerized. She’d never seen an adult cry before.

“I think she knew she wasn’t going to succeed that time because she sent a curse with the crows. When they cut your arm they passed the curse on to you. From that moment on you were bound to her and she could sense your presence. She always knew where you were. It made it so easy for her to find you, no matter where I tried to hide you.”

“She came back for me.”

Regina nodded as more tears escaped. “Six months later we were at my northern castle. I had every single soldier in my army guarding that castle, but still she managed to waltz in and take you from right under my nose.”

“Grimhilde isn’t my real mother.” It wasn’t a question. She looked down at the scars on her arm, really looked at them in a way she hadn’t in years. She preferred to pretend they weren’t there. But now she looked at them, inspecting the way the red lines cut through her white flesh in jagged lines that looked like her skin had been ripped apart. It had been, by the claws of angry crows trying to steal her again.

“She’s not my mother,” she said again, the words felt strange on her tongue. She’d spent so many years trying to please Grimhilde and live up to her impossible standards. She remember the weeks of fasting when Grimhilde had thought she needed to lose weight. There were days when her face had bled from the number of times Grimhilde had made her take her makeup off and do it over because it hadn’t been perfect. She thought of the years full of misery and isolation on The Isle cooped up in the castle with a woman who wasn’t even her mother in the first place.

Her hands shook. She couldn’t make herself meet the mayor’s gaze.

“No, she’s not.”

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Evie moaned as her head spun and her stomach lurched. This was all too much. 

Strong arms wrapped around her back and under her legs. She felt herself being lifted off the floor just like she had earlier when Jay had carried her, but this time she rested her head against a softer shoulder. She could smell perfume. It smelled of apples. She liked it.

“You’re going to be okay, Evie,” Mayor Mills murmured as Evie felt the soft bed beneath her again.

“I’ll pull the car around, while you get her ready.” Evie had forgotten they weren’t alone. She opened her eyes in time to see Sheriff Swan leave the room. The doctor had already left, but Evie wasn’t sure when.

Mayor Mills perched on the edge of Evie’s bed and smoothed the blankets over her. “Would you like to come home with me?”

“Will I still be able to see Carlos and Jay?”

“Of course you will. Once we get you settled I’ll send Emma to get them. They’ve been worried about you.” she patted Evie’s hand.

This took Evie by surprise. She could believe Carlos was worried about her. Back on The Isle the two of them had developed a kind of friendship, but Jay had no reason to care about her. He was Mal’s friend, or more accurately, her accomplice.

Sheriff Swan appeared in the doorway. “The car is ready whenever you two are.”

The Mayor turned to Evie. “Ready?”

She searched Mayor Mills’s face to make sure she wasn’t trying to trick Evie, but she found nothing but a genuine smile.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I appreciate the support and everyone who takes the time to read these fics! Especially those of you who always leave comments or kudos. You have no idea how happy it makes me! You all are the best!
> 
> Follow me for more on tumblr: alifeoflesbionage
> 
> All my love! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I've never actually written a crossover before, but this one got stuck in my head, and I couldn't make it go away.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: alifeoflesbionage I'm close to 200 followers and would love to do some fun ficlets with people to celebrate when I hit that mark, so come join us. I promise it's all really gay.
> 
> <3


End file.
